theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aedan Borne
__FORCETOC__ Aedan Borne is the second child of Baedred and Melkorka, and Selki's older twin. He has served as Jon's second for many years. He is highly musically talented and has a mind for strategy. Of all the Borne children, he is the one who takes the most after their father. Characteristics: Appearance: Aedan’s dark hair and brown eyes make him similar in appearance to his brother Jon, though he wears his hair longer, and it is few shades lighter. Further, instead of a beard he as neat stubble. He is also rather handsome like his brother, though he doesn’t utilise this fact like Jon does. Aedan is the shortest of the four Borne males (although at 6’2”, he is still rather tall), and has his father’s lean and lanky physique, lacking the distinct broadness of his elder brother Jon. Indeed, he favours his father more than his mother in terms of his appearance. Weapons, Attire, Misc: As with his brother he possesses a sword and round shield, as well as his prized possession - a truley massive longbow - with which he is remarkably skilled. Unlike his brother he is not part of Aeomayn's guard and so his gear is a great deal lighter, composed of a long mail hauberk, leather jerkin, pauldrons and vambraces. His regular clothing is simpler than Jon’s and favours greys, blacks and greens along with fur and leather. He is well known for his sombre wardrobe, and it isn’t uncommon to see him dressed entirely in black. Aside from his clothing and military possessions, he owns a chess set, fiddle and tin whistle. Personality: Aedan has the same easy going charm as his older brother, less outgoing perhaps but no less confident. He is therefore quieter, more than willing to let Jon take the limelight and do most the talking. He is also a great deal more patient than his siblings, and approaches everything with a deliberate ayet easy going calm, compared the boisterousness of his elder brother. While Jon is a natural leader, Aedan’s temperament is suited to loyally aiding and advising people and following orders, though he is quite capable of command himself. This is in stark contrast to his twin sister Selki, who would rather do her own thing. Aedan too tries to see the good in every situation, though is less optimistic than Jon, possessing a hint of Baedred’s dour realism and sensibility, particularly in matters of war. Furthermore, Aedan has an incredibly strong sense of personal honour, which has resulted in him being somewhat chaste when it comes to the ladies – where Jon would happily lie with a woman in a one night stand scenario Aedan would not – although that hasn’t stopped him from being popular with them, nor does that mean that he ignores their advances. Due to his calculating and inquisative mind he takes great interest in works of literature, resulting in him being very well read in many areas; history, geography, myth and warfare among them. Skills: Aedan is one of the relatively few Nordic archers in the 500, and has archery down to a fine art, able to clearly out-shoot the other members of his family. He is also - like a true Nord - possessed of melee skill with a sword and shield, but he is no more exceptional than the majority of Nordic warriors and while he has some skill in mounted combat he is not quite as skilled at either as his brother. Where he truly excels is in the art of battle strategy and tactics. His calm and quick mind allows him to assess a situation and find a solution, which has made him rather good at chess as well. For this reason he has often squired for his elder brother, acting as a sort of coach at the same time, and just generally being his second. It has been noted that he has a very sound grasp of siege warfare - something that doesn't always come easy to the Nords - resulting in a few jokes that he should have been born an Imperial. Like his brother, he has a great interest in music and is also comfortable in front of large groups. As such, Aedan has learned how to play both the fiddle and the tin whistle as a result. He has an arguably better singing voice than Jon. As with his father, he is an avid reader and storyteller. His skill with a bow also equates into a talent at hunting. History: Aedan came into the world moments before his sister Selki, but that was long enough for his Baedred to ensure he would look out for his sister. The two grew up with a special bond, confiding in each other things they would tell no one else and going hunting together. While he looked out for Selki, Aedan spent much of his life looking up to Jon, and followed him everywhere he went. This included being his loyal second while Aeomayn and Baedred went off to war. As Jon became part of the tourney scene Aedan continued to assist him, his outside perspective allowing him to devise tactics and help his brother in winning melees. Sometimes, he would take command of small groups of soldiers in road patrols or dealing with bandits if Aeomayn commanded it be so. When their family lost the status Aeomayn’s Thanehood provided, Aedan was quite content to return to a normal life, much like his father, but he too was swayed into Aeomayn and Jon’s line of thinking, and followed them across the sea to Northpoint. Category:Nord Category:Commoner Category:Characters